Divergent- no war
by 4plus6equals10
Summary: I know this plot is overused, but I had to give it a shot. This is a typical no-war story but just so you know it's fourtris all the way. They will fight, but I don't ever split them up or kill any good characters. Horrible summary but great story. First fanfic! Rated T for possible cussing and fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent- no war chapter 1

**hey guys! This is my first fanfic so without further ado, chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' point of view

I stare up at the board. I first search for my friends names and see them up on the board. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I let my eyes search from the bottom to the top, and find my name in the first slot. Will and Christina come and wrap me in a bear hug. When they release me, a pair of hands clamp down on my shoulders. "You beat them!" Uriah yells over the roar of dauntless. Then I see Tobias walking toward me.

"You think a hug would give away too much?" He asks me.

"You know what, I don't really care." I say and I kiss him. When I see everyone staring, I pause, and say, "I'll meet you at your apartment tonight. You probably need to go talk to zeke and I am going to have to go endure Christina and will's torture." Will, zeke, and Christina are staring at us with their mouths wide open. "Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I say.

That seems to snap Christina out of the trance. "You have some explaining to do." She shoots me a look that says there's no way out. I look over to Tobias who is being dragged by zeke and shoot him a look that says help me. He smiles and I'm pulled out of sight.

*page break*

"Spill it!" Christina screams at me. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I told you everything that happened between Will and I. I told you about our first date, our first kiss, our first time. Why did you keep your relationship a secret?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. We didn't tell anyone cause we didn't want people to think I was sleeping with him to bump up my ranks. Which I didn't do. We haven't had an official 'date' before, but we had our first kiss by the chasm." I didn't tell her about the special spot under the chasm because that is Tobias and i's special place.

"So have you and four..." She trails off wiggling her eyebrows.

"Considering you know that I'm afraid of intimacy, you should be able to answer that question yourself" I say with a slight blush.

"Okay, okay. Well, let's go find your boyfriend." Christina, and I can feel that slight blush rise to my cheeks again as we walk out of the dorms.

Tobias' point of view

"Okay, why did you not tell me that you had a girlfriend?" Zeke asks with an annoyed tone. "Your supposed to tell me these kind of things!"

"We wanted to keep it a secret since tris was going through initiation. We didn't want people to think that she was cheating." I say.

"Ok that makes sense. Now, let's go find your girlfriend and Christina because I'm throwing a party tonight!" Zeke yells loud enough to wake all of dauntless. Then he pulls me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent- no war chapter 2

**Sorry for the 2 short chapters. I promise that the next chapter will be super long.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything except the plot, that's mine **

Tris' point of view

As Christina drags me along, we bump into two boys who are running. One topples me to the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry...I-" he starts then I realize it's Tobias. "Oh sorry tris," he says, pinning me down.

"Get off me Four!" I scream. I notice that Christina and Zeke are staring at us with a look that screams "how cute!" And "gross!" at the same time.

He picks me up off my feet and kisses me until we hear a deep "ummhmmm" come from Zeke.

We break apart smiling. "Party at seven at my house tonight! We're playing truth or dare so wear layers!" Zeke yells loud enough to notify all of dauntless.

We'll be there," I answer for Tobias and I. I start pulling Tobias toward his apartment when I hear the all too girly voice scream the words of death.

"TRIS! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR THE PARTY!" Christina pulls me away from Tobias and he saves me momentarily.

"Christina, give Tris 5 minutes. I have something important to talk to tris about." Christina reluctantly let's go of me and I walk into Tobias' apartment.

Tobias doesn't hesitate before starting. "Tris, when you pick your job and get your apartment tomorrow, I know we haven't been dating for very long, and that this is a big step, but would you move in with me? It's okay if you don't want-"

"Tobias, I would love to move in with you!" I say, and I see relief flood into his eyes. I lean into kiss him but Christina pounds on the door. "Time to go shopping tris! Open up!" I roll my eyes and open the door. "Finally! We only have 5 hours before the party! Let's go!"

*page break*

3 and a half hours later

After six shops- four clothing stores, a makeup store, and a jewelry store- we finally head back to the dorms. We pick our jobs and get apartments tomorrow, so for now I throw everything in my clothes chest and change into the outfit Christina told me to wear, and since it's truth ore dare tonight, I'm in layers. I'm wearing a black strapless dress that stops above my knees, two pairs of black leggings, a black knit sweater that stops mid-back (I don't know if that has a specific name and if it does well I don't know it), and a leather jacket. I also have on sparkly black four-inch heels.

When I show Christina my outfit, she squeals. "Omg! You look amazing! Four is gonna love it! Now, let's go do your hair and makeup."

About an hour and a half later, my hair is in a crown braid with loose curls down my back. I have on foundation and a little blush, a light pink lipstick, and a smokey eye. I have to say, I'm noticeable. I check my watch and its 7:10. "Chris, we're gonna be late again, and it takes 5 minutes to get there."

"Don't worry, we'll just be fashionably late. Plus, we look amazing!" I'm practically pulling Chris out the door as she speaks.

**Please review and and give me some truth or dare ideas! I will probably update every other day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Divergent- no war chapter 3

**I know I said super long, and this is not, so I will post another chapter about this length today or tomorrow instead of Tuesday. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Veronica Roth**

Tris' point of view

I can smell the alcohol and hear the music as we approach Zeke's apartment. We walk in to find a drunk Zeke staggering around. "You ladies look hot. Your boyfriends are on the couch."

Christina and I walk over to the couch to find Will and Tobias talking. I'd forgotten that they are such good friends. When they see us their mouths drop open in shock. The boys walk straight up to us and wrap their arms around their girlfriends waist.

Tobias puts his lips on my ear and whispers, "You look good, Tris." I smile, remembering that night by the chasm when he said those words. "Wanna dance?"

"You don't look so bad yourself. And yes, I'd love to dance." I grab his hand and we walk toward the dance floor.

We spend the next hour or so dancing, talking, and kissing. It was around 10:00, so Zeke jumped on a table and yelled, "IF YOU ARENT TRIS, FOUR, SHAUNA, URIAH, CHRISTINA, MARLENE, WILL, OR LYNN, GET OUT! People start grumbling and walking out. The rest of us get in a circle for truth or dare. "Ok people! As it is my apartment, I shall go first. Uriah, my little brother, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah says.

"Ok brother, I dare you to parade around the pit in a tutu screaming, 'I'm pregnant!' Also you have to let Christina do your hair and makeup." Zeke says.

Uriah looks a little pale but chokes out an "Okay," and gets up with a squealing Christina and heads to the bedroom. He comes back with the tutu on and Christina drags him into the bathroom. Everyone talks about if he's gonna do this or not.

3 minutes later Uriah comes out with a fiery orange wig on that hangs in tight curls down his back. He has on bright red lipstick and eyeliner with a bit of mascara. "All right lets do this!"

Christina, Tobias, Uriah, and I all walk to the pit, Chris and I whipping out our phones to record. Uriah then starts to prance around the room. He leaps and twirls all while screaming, "I'm pregnant!" People look at him like he's crazy, while others look at him figuring out he's a dude. Chris, Tobias, Uriah, and I all run back to the apartment laughing our heads off. For those who weren't there to watch, we show them the video and next thing we know we're all on the ground laughing, even Uriah.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn to go," Uriah says. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says. "I do not like the dares the Pedrad brother's dares."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells. "Couldn't resist your old faction huh Christina?"

"Shut up." Christina snaps.

"Okay, what's your worst fear?" Uriah says with a sly smile. Christina goes pale. I wonder if she's gonna tell everyone. Then she looks down and mumbles something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What is it?" Uriah says and looks at Christina expectantly.

"I said moths, Okay?!" She hides her face in Will's shoulder as everyone laughs at her. Will is mumbling something into Christina's ear.

"Don't worry, Chrissy. I'll protect you from the moths." That causes everyone to laugh even harder.

"Please stop laughing. Now it is my turn, so Trissy, truth or dare?" Christina grins mischievously.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to let Four do your makeup." Chris smiles like she's putting me through torture.

"Ok Four, here," I say and toss him my makeup bag. "You better not purposefully make me look bad."

Five minutes later I look into the mirror and find my makeup smudged and all messy. Everybody's laughing, and Zeke seems to be howling with laughter.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I say. He immediately stops laughing.

"Dare?" He says more like a question.

"I dare you to go into the pit and ask the first person you see if you can get their name tattooed on your but and then when they say no tell them that they are super important to you." I say

"Dang Tris, you're good at dares. I accept." Zeke says.

Marlene, Uriah, and I all follow Zeke into the pit. The first person there is Eric. Zeke pales, but walks up to Eric. Marlene and I take our phones out to record.

"Eric, may I have your permission to get your name tattooed on my butt?" Zeke says over dramatically.

"Eww, nno Zeke! What is wrong with you?!" Eric says very grossed out.

"But Eric, you are super important to me. It would mean the world!" Zeke says.

"God Zeke, go home before you do anything stupid." Eric says and punches Zeke's stomach. Zeke doubles over, but runs back with us. We all fall on the floor laughing. Once we show everyone the video, we're all on the floor laughing.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare!" Lynn says.

"I dare you to let me give you a tattoo." Zeke says.

"Hell no!" Lynn says, and takes off her jacket.

We continue playing for about three hours. I then find myself dozing off in Tobias' lap.

"I think I'm gonna take Tris home," Tobias says. "It's pretty late."

Everyone agrees, so I am carried back to Tobias' apartment and put into bed. I feel Tobias' strong arms wrap around my waist, and am about to fall asleep when I hear Tobias say, "I love you, Tris."

I would say it back, but I am too far gone.

**Okay! Next chapter will probably be the job ceremony! Follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Authors note

**SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING! IVE HAD A BIG SCIENCE PROJECT TO WORK ON. THEY NEED TO GIVE US MORE THAN 5 DAYS TO CREATE MODELS OF EVERYTHING ABOUT THE LAWS OF FORCE AND MOTION! **

**SORRY, AND I WILL TRY TO POST TOMORROW!**

**~KK**


	5. Chapter 4

Divergent- no war chapter 4

Tris' point of view

I wipe my hands on my jeans. I am about to go choose my job, and I still don't know what I'm going to choose. I just hope that I don't freeze. All too soon, I'm in the Pit surrounded by lots of dauntless. I take my seat, and prepare to decide my job.

Max steps up to the podium. "Today, our top ten initiates will choose their jobs. Starting with our first ranking initiate. Tris,"

I step up to the podium and announce, "I will work in the tattoo parlor and I will train the initiates."

"Are you sure tris? You could get a leadership position." Max says.

"I'm positive. This is what I want."

"Okay. Next up, Uriah."

Uriah chose the leadership position, Lynn is a police officer, Marlene is a nurse, Christina is a fashion designer, and Will is a faction ambassador. Peter chose to fight for entertainment. You could see that Peter was pissed and Will was sad when Uriah chose.

I'm really happy that I live near all my friends. Everyone lives right next to me and Tobias, only up to a few doors down.

After the ceremony, I walked around the pit for a little while. I don't know how long I've been here, but Christina told me to get to her and Will's place around six because the Pedrad's are throwing another party's to 8:00. I look at my watch and see that it's 4:30 so I still have some time to kill. I walk to mine and Tobias' spot under the chasm and close my eyes leaning against the railing and letting the water soak my shoes. I don't know how long I stand there, but I soon hear something. I turn around, but don't see anything. I then feel something breathing on me from near the railing, so I turn around to only be met with confusion as there is nothing there. Then, someone picks me up. I scream until I realize that Tobias is holding me.

"You scared the crap outta me!" I squeal at Tobias.

"That was kinda the point, Trissy." Tobias says. "If I didn't want to scare ya, I would've just walked up and said hi."

"Whatever, Toby." I say. I look at my watch and see that it is already 5:30. "I have to go with Christina to get ready for the party. I'll see you there?"

"Of course." Toby says. I give him a quick kiss and run to Chris'.

*page break*

After hours of torture, I have to admit Chris and I look sexy. We also have on layers just in case we play truth or dare tonight, which is likely. I have on two pairs of leggings under my dress, and a dark purple sweater to add a little bit of color to my all black outfit. It also matches with the purple eyeshadow I'm wearing along with the rest of the mountain of makeup on my face.

We head over to Zeke's place early only to find it already packed. Chris and I decide to go dance with Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Sooner than we know it, Zeke is screaming at everyone to leave unless they got the "special invitation". We all settle down and I find Tobias. I kiss him lightly and sit in his lap snuggling my head on his shoulder. Uriah and Zeke are arguing over who will go first for truth or dare, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna are talking, and Will and Christina are making out. Couldn't they be a little more private? They're grossing me out.

"Couldn't y'all be a little more caring about the people around you Will and Christina? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one about to puke." I say. A few people snicker, and everyone nods their heads. Will and Christina blush.

"I am starting the game! Shauna, my brother's girlfriend, truth or dare?" Uriah says.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to brush your teeth and drink orange juice."

"Okay," Shauna says. She walks into the bathroom and comes back out two minutes later with minty breath. Then, she pours a glass of orange juice and chugs it. "Uri, that's disgusting!" She starts gagging. "Ugh! Ok, Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," four answers. Little did he know, that was not his best choice.

**im so sorry for not updating in like a month! To make up for it I will update 4 times this week then once a week after that. **

**~KK**


End file.
